Wildcat fights
by ryu433
Summary: Stiles gets a gift from his Dad. That opens Stiles to new things about his mom's family. And to new dangers as well. the alpha pack isn't the only thing to fear now.
1. Cat charms

I do not own Teen Wolf in anyway shape or form. If I did. Well lets just say Stiles would get to be something cool. Takes place after season two and runs different from season three. But the Alpha pack still shows up in it. And this is rated M for a reason. So no bitching for the smexy scenes.

WILDCAT FIGHTS

(ha puns)

**Wind rustles the leaves on the forest floor. As a crescent moon hung in the sky. All was quiet for a small rabbit as it searched for food. Unaware of it's watcher as it stocked closer. Using the bushes as cover. Peering through the leaves was a pair of golden green eyes. Waiting for it's chance to...**

0000000

BRR. BRR. BRR. BRR.

"MMMM" Groaning Stiles rolled over to turn off his alarm clock. Sitting up he rubbed his face. "Mn. That dream again. Man maybe I'm hanging out with Scott and his wolf business to much. I'm starting to dream like I'm a one of them." A knock on his door brought Stiles out of his thoughts.

Looking up he saw his Dad pock his head in. "Oh good you are up." The Sheriff smiled and walked over to his son's bed. "I remember when I had to pry you out of bed." The Sheriff laughed. Stiles looked at his like he was starting to grow a second head. "Dad is something wrong?" The Sheriff coughed is surprised. "Why would you ask that Son?" "Well the last time you did this. You had to go into work. When we had made plans to go camping. Just the two of us." The Sheriff sighed. "I was hoping you'd forgotten that." "Yeah I know." The Sheriff gave his son a pointed look at that. "Well this isn't like that."

Bring his hands out from behind his back. The Sheriff said. "Look I know you're birthday isn't for a couple of days. And I thought that you might want to spend it with you're friends." Stiles tried to contradict his father at this. But his father smiled and shakes his head. "So I thought you'd like to have you're birthday present a little early." Handing Stiles the thing he was hiding behind his back.

It turned out to be a small box with a gold bow on it. Stiles stared at the small thing in his hand. It was a wooden box with a craving of a wild cat on it. "Dad is this..." His Dads smile just got bigger at his son's surprise. "Well open it." Stiles looked up at his father then back down at the wooden box in his hands. Taping the small latch in the shape of a cats paw on the front of the box. He opened the box reveling two silver rings. Jerking his head up. Stiles stared at his father. Tears glistening in his eye's. "Are these?" The Sheriff nodded. "Yeah their her's. She wanted to pass them on to you on you're seventeenth birthday." Reaching over he swiped his thumb over Stiles' cheek. Wiping away a tear that escaped his eye. Looking down at the two ring then back up to his father. Stiles lent into his father hugging tight. "I had them resized for you." The Sheriff said hugging Stiles in return. "I hope I got the sizes right. If not we can go and get them sized right." Stiles nodded into his shoulder.

Pulling back from the hug the Sheriff wiped at his eyes. "Happy early birthday Stiles." Stiles glanced back down to the rings in the box. Tears still filling his eyes. "Well try them on. I want to see if I got the size right." Stiles nodded. Picking up the two rings. He looked them over. One of them had the image of a crescent moon on it. While the other had an image of a shadowed cats paw. They where the exactly like he remembered them to be. "Remember their thumb rings stiles. The paw one go on you're dominate hand and the moon on the other." The Sheriff said as Stiles held up the two rings.

"I know. I remember." Stiles said putting the rings on the right hands. They fit like the two rings were made for him. The Sheriff sighed in relief. "Thank god." Stiles looked up at his father. "I was afraid I had got the sizes wrong." The Sheriff said flopping his back down on to the bed. Smiling Stiles brought the rings up to look at the in the early morning light. They caught the light of the sun in away that made them look like they were glowing.

The Sheriff gave a sad chuckle. Snapping Stiles out of his musings and look at his Dad. "You're Mom used to look at them the same thing. You remind me so much of her." Stiles smiled. Laying down and curling into the Sheriff's side hugging him tight. "Thank you. I know I'm not easy to deal with most of the time." Returning the hug the Sheriff said. "No you're not. But I wouldn't trade if for the world." Stiles nuzzled his dad shoulder. "I love you Dad." Smiling the Sheriff patted his son. "I love you too Son. Now come on I have breakfast waiting for us down stares."

At this Stiles popped his head up. The Sheriff sat up shaking his head. 'He's just like her.' Patting his son's knee the Sheriff stood up. "Come on lets go eat. I made you're favorite. Blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes." Stiles jump up and bolted out of his room after his Dad said the words blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes.

0000

That day Stiles spent the whole day with his Dad. Talking about what he wanted to do for his birthday. When the day came Stiles and his Dad spent the whole morning together. Like they always did on one of they're birthdays. Around noon Scott and his Mom along with Isaac where the first to show up at the Stilinski home. Next was Lydia dragging a reluctant Jackson with Danny right behind. Danny had been told about werewolves after Jackson had been cured of the kanima. Shortly after them Erica and Boyd came in. All saying happy birthday. Lydia and Erica both gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek.

Stiles face went beat red and got a goofy grin stretching ear to ear. The girls giggled at the birthday boy.

The small party went on for a couple of hours. Stiles got some great gifts from his friends. Scott and his mom had gotten him a new X-box 360 game. Isaac had gotten him some seat covers for his jeep. Lydia got him some new shirts and pants to go with them. "Now you'll have something hot to where now." She said when she handed them over. Jackson just handed him a gift card for I-tunes. Boyd and Erica gave him some old looking books on werewolf lore. "It was a bitch trying to find books that you didn't have already." Erica said Boyd nodding behind her. Danny gave him a gift card for a year long membership to W.o.W..

Stiles loved the gifts he got from his friends. But he wished that one person would have at least came to wish him a happy birthday. He and the Pack sat down in the living room and played Stiles' new X-box game D.O.A. 5 and held a small tournament. It turns out that Lydia was whooping them all. "What a girl like me can't kick ass in a fighting game?" Lydia said as the others looked at her in disbelief.

Stiles just shook his head. Rubbing a hand over his face. As he did this his ring caught a beam of light reflecting it out. Lydia caught the flash and zeroed in on them. "Ooh Stiles when did you get the new rings?" Everyone in the room looked over at him. Then to his hands and saw two silver bands one on each hand. Stiles looked at her then down to his hands. "My Dad gave them to me a couple of days ago.

They used to belong to my mother." Scooting closer to him. She held out her hands and asked. "Can I see them?" Stiles got a worried look and closed his thumbs in his fists. "You don't have to take them off. I just want to have a closer look at them." Lydia rushed out noticing Stiles distress.

At this point the others had moved closer to take a look at the rings now. Slowly Stiles held out his hands with the rings facing up. Taking his hands Lydia examined the two rings. "You're mother had good taste." "Thank you." As Lydia turned his hands over Erica pointed to his right hand. "Hey is that a cats paw?" Stiles nodded. "Yeah and the other one has a crescent moon on it." Lydia turned his left hand over and sure enough there was a crescent moon on it. Boyd started to chuckle at this and clap Stiles on the shoulder. "Guess your a cat among wolfs now. Huh pussy cat." Everyone laughed at this even stiles.

The tournament went on for a little while longer with Lydia coming out on top and Stiles in second. "Aren't you suppose to lets the birthday boy win." Stiles grumbled under his breath. Lydia looked over at him and said. "Not likely Stilinski." Then handed him a slip of paper. "My gamertag. If ever you wont to get you're ass handed to you again." Stiles just snorted taking the slip of paper. Everyone started to leave soon after the tournament all waving bye as they left. Saying they had fun and we should do this more often.

Stiles waved Scott and his Mom off. Being the last to leave. They had stayed and helped clean up the mess of the party. Yawning the Sheriff said night to his Son and heading up to his room. Smiling Stiles collected his new cloths and books. And headed up to his room. Placing cloths in his closet and setting the books on his desk. Stiles notices a medium sized box on his bed. It was covered in red wrapping with a small card on it saying. "Happy birthday. Derek." With a shocked look Stiles unwrapped the box to reveal a leather jacket with a cloth hood. There was another not on it. 'Now you're like the rest of the pack.' Picking up the jacket. Stiles reviled in the smooth leather. Walking over to his closet Stile neatly hung the new jacket swearing to where it to school in the next few days. "Best birthday ever." Stiles said walk over to his bed and fall straight to sleep.

00000

Ok somethings I for got to put up at the top is that. Erica and Boyd didn't run away that night. After Chris let the go they went back to Derek. I'm sorry for the overly fluff in the beginning with Stiles and the Sheriff. I just think that passing down of a family heirloom is really emotional thing and I just wanted to convey that. And if you want the standings in the tournament ask me in the review. If a lot of you want to know I will post it with the next chapter. Now to bed I have work in the morning and I have to be up by 6 and it's 1:08 now so I'm going to be dragging ass as it is. So night.


	2. cat ears

Wow that was the best surprise I have ever gotten. I never thought that this fic would be favorite and followed so fast. I wish some of you had reviewed it. so I know what you'd liked and where the typos are. I'm dyslexic so the typo will show up a lot. Just some forewarning for you their. Now I want to give a big thanks to all that faved, reviewed, and followed. This just boosts my confidence. So THANK YOU.

0000000

The rest of the of the week went by in a blur for Stiles. He was still running off the high of his birthday. As soon as he woke the day after. Stiles had added Lydia to his friends on X-box. They had been back and forth with game after game. They're scores against each other was even. Stiles had figured out that her best games were tactics and fighting.

It had proven to be the best challenge Stiles ever had. He couldn't even remember the last time he really had to try to win while facing someone in Halo Wars. Lydia was the best at setting up traps and getting her opponents to walk straight into them. The few time that they teamed up to go against other players had been fun. They're tactic styles had brought them to victory every time. They had be come quite the gruesome twosome. It had even gotten to the point that if people even saw them on the same team. They would ether log off or decline a match.

When he wasn't teaming with and against Lydia. He was looking threw the new books on werewolf lore that Erica and Boyd had gotten him. It had thing that even the bestiary didn't even have or was glossed over by hunters. It had even mentioned a form of shifters called Bastets or werecats.

They were a class of shifters that were said to had originated in Egypt long ago. They were said to be servants to the Egyptian goddess Bast and held in high regard. Saying that the Bastet had been an off shoot of werewolves. And often made packs of they're own called prides. They had good ties to they're wolf brethren and had often worked together.

The moon had some pull over them. But in a smaller way then it did for they're werewolf cousins.

This had caused some strife between the two shifters. and the two species broke all tie to each other. It is not known if any of the Bastet are still alive.

Wanting to learn more Stiles moved over to his laptop. Bring up the Bestiary. Stiles searched for Bastet or werecats. It had a full chapter to it self as it turns out. There was not just one form of werecat. There were a dozen types of werecats. But all full under the group title of Bastet.

Stiles scrolled thru the different types of werecats. There were species of werecats from all over the world. From werelions and leopards in Africa to werejaguars in South America. The species of werecats was so vast. Stiles didn't even think of the others types of shifters when Scott had gotten bitten. But after things had settled down. Stiles had took the time to see what other types of were-creatures there could be. All of the results had come back as not likely. Because most of the info had come from Dungeons & Dragons sites.

So Stiles had fun spending his time split between gaming with Lydia and researching this new type of were-creatures.

00000000

School started up a couple of weeks after his birthday. Stiles dreaded waking up for the first day of school. He was having so much fun researching and playing video games. But as the day came closer he found that he was excited and wanted to share all the things he had discovered. As the last two weeks of summer ended. Stiles learned more and more about werecats.

Monday rolled around and Stiles was ready to tell all the pack about this new type shifter. Driving to school was uneventful as always. Pulling into the schools parking lot. Stiles parked his old jeep next to Jackson's Porsche and Danny's Nissan. "Hey Stilinski. Do you have to park that peace of crap next to my car?" Yelled Jackson as Stiles got out of his Jeep. Stiles just rolled his eyes and yelled back. "Yeah. Yeah I do." Jackson scoffs and turns to the pack.

Stiles walked over to the pack waking over at them. They all waved back except for Jackson. He just lifted his chin. As Stiles drew closer all the wolves focus turned to him. Stiles stopped in his tracks looking at each wolf. "Whats up guy? Is something wrong?" Stiles asked a little worried as the wolves eyes flashed.

The wolves moved in closer to Stiles and took a sniff of him. Scott being the one to move closest to him said. "You smell different." Stiles backing out of the wolf circle. "Well I have been using this new body wash." Scott shuck his head. "No it's not that. It's something else different. More wild like." The other nodded in agreement. A look of confusion crossed Stiles face. "What do you mean?" Scott shuck his head. "Nothing. It's just that your scent changed a little bit." Having enough Lydia stepped in front of the wolves. "Alright enough of that your scaring him." Scott look Stiles in the eye and see the panic build in them. "Oh I'm so sorry man. I did mean to freak you out." Scott spluttered. Stiles just waves him off.

Turning to Stiles. Lydia looks him up and down. "Glad to see you decide to weer your new clothes. But I don't remember you getting a new leather jacket for your birthday." Blushing Stiles looks down at himself and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah. Derek got it for me." A wave of surprise went thru the pack at this. Stiles blush just deepens.

Lydia nods her head in approval walking around Stiles. "Well he did get you a nice one. It's well fitted and even has a hood." She says lifting the hood up to show the others. Erica moved over next to Stiles and looked him up and down too. "I knew he was planning something. He always got this look when we mentioned you're birthday." Isaac and Boyd nod at this.

Hitching his bag up higher on his shoulder. Stiles shuffled his feet uncomfortably. The slam of a car door and a female yelled over. "STILES!" All of the wolves covered they're ears. Even Stiles covered his ears surprise washing over his face. It had sounded like the person had yelled his name right in his ear.

Everyone turned toward the voice and saw Allison walking over to them. She was still near the parking lot. Lydia gave Stiles a curious look. Switching her gaze from Allison to Stiles. Filing what just happened away for later she waved at Allison. Allison moved over quickly to them and hugged Stiles saying. "I'm so sorry I had to miss you're birthday Stiles. My Dad wanted me to do some hunters training and didn't get back tell a couple of days ago." Stiles tried to steady himself after Allison almost bowled him over with her hug.

Hugging back Stiles said. "It's alright Allison. I know you had things you had to do. It's fine." Pulling back Allison gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek. Scott gave a slight whine behind him. "I knew you would say that. So I got you this." Allison said handing Stiles a small box. Hugging Stiles one more time before moving to Scott. "Oh stop your whining I missed Stiles birthday. He gets the first kiss." Stiles looked down at the small box he was handed. Then over at Allison who was giving Scott his hello hug and kiss.

Lydia peering over at the box in Stiles hand. She elbowed Stiles in the side grabbing his attention. Flinching at the blow Stiles look up at her. "Well open it." Lydia said pointedly. Stiles just nodded and looked back down at the box before opening it. Inside it was a small rope like bracelet. "I hope you like it. I made it while I was on the hunting trip. It made with some of the hemp rope and wire I had." Allison said right next to him after dislodging herself from Scott. Stiles jumped a bit in surprise. Looking up at her Stile gave her a big hug. "Thank you. I love it." Smiling Allison hugged Stiles back.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG

Everyone jumped when the school bell ringed. Stiles covered his ears again. Wondering why everything was sounding so much louder. Lydia gave Stiles a worried look thinking of telling Derek that something is happening to Stiles.

The pack started to move towards the school doors. Stiles remembered that he wanted to tell the pack about the new were-creatures he had found in his new books. "Hey guy I have something new to tell you guys at lunch. It's about this type of shifter I found in the new books Erica and Boyd gotten me." They all nodded and went off to they're lockers. On his way to his locker. Stiles paced Ms. Morrell. "Good morning Ms. Morrell." Stiles said waving at her. Giving a small smile in greeting Ms. Morrell said. "Good morning to you too Mr. Stilinski. Nice rings you have their." Thanks. They belonged to my mother." Said Stiles as he moved pass her and down the hall. "Not likely Mr. Stilinski. Not likely." Whispered Ms. Morrell. Moving back into her office and closing the door.

00000000

Alright everyone here's chapter two. I hope you all like it. I wish you all would review this please. I would really like to know what you thing of it. I know a lot of you guys and gals put this into you're faves. And are following it as well. But please review this.

In other news Derek will be showing up in the next chapter. As well as the new threat. And the Alpha Pack will be there to. If anyone wanted to know about them at all.

Now this chapter was brought to you by the music of linkin park's album Hybrid Theory. And I forgot to put this in the first chapter. But that one was brought to you by Icon for Hire's album Scripted.

Music fuels my muse so tell me some good bands.

See you all next time.


	3. Cat Hearing

Ok I got a review asking who Ms. Morrell is. She is the schools guidance counselor and french teacher.

I hope this clears up who she is. She will play a part in this fic. As well as our favorite vet. Oh here's a slight spoiler. I'll explain one of many of my versions as to why Lydia didn't get turned into a werewolf.

If anyone can guess what I'm going to turn Lydia in to before I write it in the story. I'll and them in the story as a another as that creature. But it goes to the first reviewer that gets finds it out. Yes I'm bribing you all to review. And if I haven't made this clear it's a slow build Sterek fic. So again no bitching. To all of those that have put this into you're favorites and are following. I'm sorry for not making this clear. But now you are hooked and theirs no going back. Yes I'm evil. Now sorry for this long ass note. I really didn't mean for it to turn into a rant. Again sorry. On with the chapter.

000000

School for the most part was the same as always. Same shit different grade. Some of his new teachers were pretty cool. And the others were ones Stiles wished he'd never have to see again. Like Mr. Harris. It was only the first day of school and he was already on Stiles ass. The only up side to everything was that most of the pack was in that class with him.

The rest of Stiles classes was great. He had at least one or more members of the pack with him. Only problem other then Harris. Was that Stiles couldn't control his hearing. All morning his hearing would cut out or ramp up to impossible for human levels. Every time this had happened he'd find one of the pack give him a worried look. Lucky enough no one else that Stiles acting more spastic then normal.

The classes he had with Lydia were worse. She would sit next to Stiles and keep a close eye on him. While looking like she's not even noticing him have little freakouts. When she did turn to Stiles. Lydia had this calculated worried look on her face.

By the time lunch came. Stiles was going insane. For the last hour his hearing had shoot up and hadn't gone back down. He had jumped and clamped his hand over his ears when the bell rung. Luckily this was the only class he didn't have to worry about a pack member noticing anything. Scott was to busy ogling Allison to notice.

As everyone grabbed they're things. Stiles was rubbing his ears. They were still ringing from the bell. Stiles jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Lowering his hands Stiles looked up to see Scott and Allison standing next to him. "Hay man are you alright?" Asked Scott pulling his hand back. Stiles just nodded. "Yeah my ears just hurt a bit. Must have stayed in the shower to long again." Scott just shrugged not hearing a blip in Stiles heart. Allison didn't look to convinced. "Come on man. It's lunch time let go." Scott said turn towards the door. Allison gave Stiles a worried look and waited for him to collect his things.

0000000

As they reached the lunch room. Stiles head felt like it was going to split open. Everything was so loud. All the voices and sounds seemed to bounce off the walls and magnify. Trying to keep calm and not run holding his hands over his ears. Stiles started to count to ten. Like his mom always told him to do when something was over whelming him. When Stiles had reached ten. All sound in the room seemed to have gone back to normal. Receiving a bump to the shoulder. Stiles turn to see Scott giving him a worried look. "You sure you're okay man? Are you're ears stile hurting you?" Stiles shuck his head. "Nay I think they just got better." Flashing him a smile Scott lead the way to the lunch line.

Grabbing himself a trey. Stiles preceded to pile food on it. Flashing a smile at the lunch lady as he reached the front of the line. "Hungry are we Mr. Stilinski?" Asked the lunch lady. Looking over the small mountain of food. Stiles looked down at his tray and saw he had piled at least have of all the types of food they laid out for lunch today. Just then a loud growing sound came from Stiles stomach. "Huh. I guess I am." Stiles said rubbing the back of his head. A faint blush creeping in to his cheeks. Scott and Allison chuckle be hide him.

Handing over the money. Stiles embarrassly grabbed his tray and left the line to find a seat with the pack. Closely followed by Scott and Allison. Finding the pack over by the windows. They headed over to the three seats saved for them.

As they moved closer to the seats. Jackson looked with a cocky smirk. "Damn Stilinski was that you're stomach the whole cafeteria heard? Judging by the amount of food it must have been." Some of the guys at the next table snorted. Everyone shot the guys at the table glare. While Lydia smacked Jackson on the arm. Setting down his tray Stile hind his face in his hands. Feeling a hand rest on his shoulder. Stiles looked up to see everyone giving a concerned look even Jackson.

Looking at the hand. Stiles found that he had sat down next to Danny. "Are you alright man?" Danny asked concern lacing his voice. Stiles just nodded and said. "Yeah just really embarrassed and really hungry apparently." "Yeah we can see that. Now tell us about this new were-creature you found." Erica said across the table. Heaving a sigh. Stile opened his mouth to start talking. But stopped at the sight of two well leaned muscled twin boys. "Is there something we can help you two with?" Asked Danny. Noticing the two boys as well. "Oh don't let us stop you from telling them about this new creature." Said one of the twins. Flashing his eyes red. "Yes little kitten. Do tell." Said the other twin. Doing the same.

The pack stiffened on the spot. Pulling the human members behind they're backs. Trying to protect the weak points. "Ah ah ah." Said one of the twins. Shaking his finger. "You don't want to cause a scene. Do you?" Stiles looked around the cafeteria. Almost all the students in the place was looking at them. "Guys he's right. We're drawling a tension to us. Now calm down." Stiles said. Trying to move out from behind Isaac. Who was trying to protect both Danny and Stiles.

The twins just chuckled. "Tell you're Alpha we wish to meet with him. See you around little kitten." With that said the Alpha twins left the lunch room. The pack sank back down into their chairs. I line of tension working it way through them. "Why are Alpha's in are school? And who are they?" Asked Scott. Being the first to speak. "They're Aidan and Ethan. I have them in my English class." Said Lydia. Clutching Jackson arm in a tight grip. "They just transferred in this year. I had know clue they were Alpha's." The rest of the period went in silence. Everyone ate they're lunch. All agreeing to go tell Derek about this after school.

000000

Rest of the school day went with little incident. Stiles had one class with one of the Alpha twins. Stiles couldn't tell which one though. He just kept staring at Stiles all through class. Last bell rang and all the students moved at once grabbing they're books. The Teacher yelling the home work over the noise.

Walking out of the class room Stiles cell rang. Pulling it out of his pocket. Stiles noticed that he got a text from Derek. Opening the text Stiles read. [Pack meeting tonight. Everyone comes.] Stiles huffed out a puff of air after reading. "Well that works out better. Sense we all were going there to tell him about the twin Alpha's in school today." Reaching his locker. Stiles put up the books he didn't need for the home work that shouldn't been given out on the first day of school.

After getting the things he needed. Stiles moved quickly to the doors. Hoping the pack was already by the cars. As Stiles neared the school doors a voice called out to him. "Oh Mr. Stilinski. Can I see you real quick?" Stiles looked around to see who had stopped him. To see Ms. Morrell standing inside her office door. Looking at the door and back to Ms. Morrell. Stiles huffed out. "I'm kind of in a hurry Ms. Morrell. Can we do this tomorrow?" "I'm sorry but this will only take a minute." Ms. Morrell said with a small smile. Moving back into her office. She held the door open for Stiles. Waiting for him to follow her in.

Heaving a sigh. Stiles moved away from the school doors. Entering Ms. Morrell's office. Stiles took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Closing the door behind him. Ms. Morrell walked over to her desk. "Now Mr. Stilinski. I wanted to talk to you about those rings you have on." Stiles jerked his head up to look at the Teacher. "What about them. The-" Ms. Morrell waved a hand cutting Stiles off in mid sentence. "Yes I know you said they belonged to you're Mother. But I knew you're Mother. And I know that she didn't start to wear those rings until after you were born." Stiles stared at Ms. Morrell with a slack jaw.

A uneasy silence fell over the office. Ms. Morrell staring at him with a calm gaze. Stiles just stared back at her. Shaking his head. Stiles was about to ask who she knew his Mom. But Stiles phone rung in his pocket. Notifying him that he had a text. Pulling out his cell Stiles checked the text. It was Scott ask where he was at.

Ms. Morrell looked down at her watch and saw that half hour had passed. "I know that you're going to be going through some changes soon. And I want you to know that I helped you're Mom go through the same thing when we were kids. So if you have any questions you can come to me anytime to ask them. And I'll try my best to answer them." Said Ms. Morrell as she stood and walked to the door.

"Now if I'm correct in thinking that that text was from Mr. McCall. He is waiting for you outside." Stiles looked at her with shock and apprehension. How did she know his Mom? And how did she know about the things that had started happen to him? Another text came and Stiles forced himself to move out of the chair and move to leave. Stiles wanted to stay and learn more about the connection between Ms. Morrell and his Mom. But he didn't have the time.

Stiles walked out of the office. Ms. Morrell watching him the whole way. As he moved pass her. Ms. Morrell flashes a gentle smile at him. "I hope to be seeing you soon Mr. Stilinski." Stiles just nods his head. Waking as fast as he could. Stiles raced for the front doors. Reaching them he was almost knock back on his ass.

Scott had just came in at the same time as Stiles had reached for the doors. "Hey man where have you been? The others are getting tired of waiting for you." Stiles just gave a blank stare back at Scott. Scott looked at his friend. Concern washing over his face. "Hey are you alright?" Scott asked moving closer to Stiles. "Yeah I'm fine. But I just had the weirdos conversion with Ms. Morrell." Stiles said rubbing the back of his head. "What did Ms. Morrell want with you? You're not in trouble are you?" Stiles shook his head. "No nothing like that. Come on we have go tell Derek about the new Alpha's." With that Stiles left the school heading for his jeep. Scott followed give Stiles a concerned look the whole way.

0000000

I'm so sorry that I couldn't put Derek in this chapter other then a text from him. I know I said I would put him and the new threat in this chapter. But it was running long and I thought this would be a good place to stop at. But did at least get two of the Alpha Pack in. Man I hate braking a promise. But next chapter is the pack meting. So there is hope for me yet. I hope you all like this chapter anyways. So leave reviews please.


	4. Cat Strike

I wish to thank everyone that had guessed on what Lydia was last chapter. Even though I didn't get to put in the clue on what she is going to be. But one thing I want to point at is. That Lydia in no way shape or form is going to be a werecat. I'm sorry that I didn't make that clear. But I do want to say is if I was going to go that root. Chelsea Jay had the best reason for Lydia for becoming a werecat.

000000000000

Stiles and Scott walked out of the school. Finding the rest of the pack standing by they're cars. Jackson look over at the school as Stiles and Scott reached the bottom of the school steps. "Come on Stilinski. What's the hold up?" "He got held up by Ms. Morrell." Scott yelled back at Jackson before Stiles could respond.

Lydia got a suspicious look on her face. "What would Ms. Morrell want to talk to you about." Stiles rubbed the back of his head nervously. "She said that she knew my Mother." Lydia narrowed her eye's. "Wait are you saying that all this time. She claims to had known you're Mother and only now she's telling you." Stiles hung his head. Lydia didn't even try to phrase that as a question. Boyd looked back and forth between Lydia and Stiles. "What are you getting at Lydia?" Lydia turned slightly to face Boyd. "I don't know yet. But it's a little suspicious that she's only saying she knew his Mother after his birthday." Lydia flicked her eye's back to Stiles.

Boyd nodded his head agreeing with Lydia. Allison moved closer to Stiles. Pulling him over into a hug. "I know it must be hard to heir that our guidance counselor was once a friend of you're Mom. And I'll help you find out the truth as to why only now she's telling you and see if it's true. But right now we need to go to see Derek." Stiles hugged Allison back. Pulling back Stiles took a deep breath. "You're right. We need to see Derek and tell him about the Alpha twins." Allison gave Stiles a small smile.

Just then Jackson cleared his throat. "Now that we have that covered. Can we go now?" He said looking around nervously. The pack sniffed the air. "Yeah lets get out of here. I can still smell the twins." Erica said moving over to Stiles jeep. Everyone nodded and moved over to the cars.

Pulling out of the school the pack missed the two people come out from around the corner. "Do you think we scared them enough today?" One of the two said with a slight smirk. The other look at one beside him. "I think so. But I want to know who the kitten is. And how many others are here. Because if there are more than this just came a lot more fun." "Agreed." they looked back at the young pack eye's flashing red before running off into the woods.

000000000000

The pack pulled in front of the warehouse where Derek was use as a training ground for the pack. Even it's human members trained with the wolves. Parking the cars near the entrance they all piled out of the cars. The wolves sniffed the air. Smelling if anyone other then pack had been there recently been there. "Derek's inside already." Boyd said with a nod to the others.

Everyone nodded back and moved to the warehouse door. Filing down the stares the pack found Derek training with Peter in the center of the warehouse. Both were shirtless and fighting like they were trying to kill each other. As the pack drew near the two wolves. Derek and Peter finished they're training session. Derek looked over at his pack. A little surprised that his pack had showed up for the pack meeting early.

Moving over to the towel he had hanging on a bar. Derek asked. "Why are you all here so early? I wasn't expecting you for another few hours." grabbing his towel Derek wiped the sweat off. "But now that you're here we can get down to business." A spike of worry went threw the pack. Picking up on the pack's worry Derek turned back around to face them. "Whats wrong? What happened?" Derek asked.

Scott was the first to speak. "We have a problem." Derek's eyes flashed red at Scott's statement. "What type of problem." Lydia moved forward crossing her arms. "Like Having a set of twin Alphas enrolled in are school. That type of problem." "Yeah and they seemed really interested in Stiles." Said Erica moving next to Stiles and putting a hand on his shoulder. Stiles snapped out of his small trance of his shirtless alpha.

Peter moved over to the teens. "Really. They were interested in Stiles we're they." Peter said giving Stiles a sideways glance. Knowing exactly what the teen was thinking. Stopping next the Stiles he sniffed. A worried look crossed the elder pack members face. "I can see why." Everyone looked at Peter. Derek was about to ask what he meant. But Peter waved him off saying. "I'll tell you later." Giving a slight head nod in Stiles direction. Derek just nodded. "Alright tell me what happened." He said walking over to a chair.

The pack went into the telling of what had happened at lunch. Buy the time they were done telling what had happened. It was dark out and Derek was breathing deeply. Heaving a sigh looked at his young pack. "I was hoping that you wouldn't have had a run in with them before I had a chance to worn you. But the two you ran into today. Are apart of an Alpha Pack." A gasp was heard from the teens in front of him. Holding up his hand Derek continued. "I don't know how there is a pack of Alphas or how many there are. But what I do know is that they're here to test the new Hale pack or kill us all." Running a hand over his face. Derek waited for the slue of question.

Not getting any Derek look at his young pack. Each one had a look of determination and a will to survive. "How do we stop them?" Boyd Asked. Derek shuck his head. "I don't know. This is a first for me." "If I may." Peter said grabbing his shirt. And throwing Derek his. "Why don't we drew them into the forest and have are little forest sprite deal with them." Peter finished giving a pointed look at Lydia.

Derek narrowed his eyes at his uncle. Then flicked them to Lydia. Taking a deep breath Derek said. "I would if we had one." Taking another breath Derek froze. Sniffing the air he looked at his pack. "What is that smell? Is that the scent of the two Alphas you met today?" The pack shuck they're heads and pointed at Stiles "No that is all Stiles on that one. He's been smelling like that all day." Isaac piped in.

Stiles blushed a deep red at that. Before Derek had a chance to ask Stiles if he changed his body wash or something. The boy in question's phone began to ring. Pulling it out Stiles saw that it was his Dad calling. Pressing the answer button Stiles said. "Hey Dad. Whats up?" "Hey Stiles. I was wanting to know if you wanted to meet up with me at the diner tonight for dinner." The Sheriff said. all the wolves being able to hear him threw the phone. "Yeah sure I'll meet you there." Stiles said glancing at Derek. "Great. Liston I still got some paper work I have to file. So I'll see you in a bit." The Sheriff said before saying good bye and hanging up.

Stiles looked over at Derek. Before he could ask Derek stopped him saying. "Go I'll have Scott or Isaac tell you what you missed." A smile crossed Stiles face. Getting up Stiles sprinted up the Stares yelling thank you as he left.

000000000000

Stiles moved out of the warehouse at a fast walk. Glad that Derek let him leave the pack meeting early. Walking over to his jeep Stiles heard a noise come from the other side of it. Slowing his movement Stiles heard another noise come from behind his jeep. Debating whether he should go back into the warehouse. A man came out from the other side of his jeep. He looked like a well built man and the same age as his dad or Peter.

He seemed to be sniffing his jeep. Stiles heart started to race as the man looked up at him. Scared that one of the Alpha pack had found them Stiles tried to stay calm. "So you're the one I'm smelling then." The Man said giving a feral smile. "What are you doing to my jeep?" Stiles asked hoping his fear didn't bleed over into his voice. "Oh I would be more worried about what I'm about to do to you. And not what I'm doing to you're shitty jeep. Little kitten." The man said. His eyes flashing a emerald green.

Before Stiles even had a chance to turn and run. The man was on him sinking teeth into his side. Stiles let out an earsplitting scream as he felt the almost needle like teeth pierced his side. Pulling back the man let Stiles fall to the ground. Wiping the blood away from his mouth he said. "That should speed up the changes you're going threw a bit faster." Turning his head to the side the man smiled again. "It sounds like those mutts you hang around with are coming up. Guess I wont get to watch what you become. But I hope it's beautiful." With that said the man vanished. The last thing Stiles heard was someone calling his name before he passed out from the pain.

000000000000

The Sheriff was hurrying to put the last of his file away so he could go and meet his son at the diner. Like he said he would. Just then the door to his office opened. The Sheriff sighed thinking it was one of his deputies wanting him to look over something. Turning to the person The Sheriff dropped the file he was holding.

"Hello John."

000000000000

yes I know I'm using John as his first name. I'm tired and I don't want to think of a different one. Oh I hope you like the cliffhanger. Now I see why people like using them. It's fun. Now there was a clue about what I'm going to turn Lydia to. A really big one. Now review and tell me what you think it is. Oh and to get the insert you must have an account on fanfiction. I'm sorry but I need to be able to PM you on how you want the character act and look. Now off to bed for me I have work in the morning.


	5. Pride's Worning

I am so sorry that this is so late. Real life has been kicking my ass. And I haven't really been in the mood to write. But I'm back and ready to go. OK down to business. I know a lot of you reviewed the last chapter and asked if Lydia is going to be a forest sprite. The answer is yes. But I want to know what type of forest sprite. I wouldn't right out and tell you she's a forest sprite. There's no fun in it that way. Now as you read this I want you to go and look up the types of sprite's there are. Have fun. Oh by the way. This chapter starts up where Stiles left the warehouse. So we get to see what the pack was doing when Stiles was getting attacked.

0000000000000

The pack watched as Stiles left the meeting. As soon as Stiles was out of earshot Derek turned to Peter. "Now that Stiles had to leave. Are you going to tell us why the Alpha's would be interested in Stiles?" Peter rolled his eye's. "Not even two seconds." He sighed. "Peter." Derek growled.

Peter shook his head. "First things first. Has Stiles been acting strange today? Like he's been hearing things to loudly or like it was right next to him?" "What does that have to do with anything?" Derek asked growling. Peter shot a pointed look at him. "Because if I'm right on what he's turning into then that's one of the next things that Stiles will notices. He wont notices his own scent change but his hearing he sure as hell will." He said sternly.

"Wait." Lydia says throwing up her hands. Peter and Derek stop they're bickering to look at the blonde. "Are you saying that Stiles was bitten by something? And is now turning in to some unknown creature? And if he was bitten why didn't he tell us?" Peter gave Lydia an appraising look. While Derek just growled at the thought of someone biting Stiles. "I wouldn't say he was bitten. By the smell of him I'd say he was born like this." Peter said moving over to lean against a pole.

"Wait I thought that born werewolves went through they're first shift when they hit puberty." Isaac said confusion written on his face. "Normally you'd be right Isaac. But Stiles isn't turning into a werewolf now is he." Peter said staring at the pack in front of him. Isaac just nodded comprehension starting to creep in to his expression.

"Then what is he turning into then?" Scott haft yelled. Worry for his best friend starting to come off of him in waves. "I'm sure Ms. Martin has already started to put the peaces together and can tell you what I'm thinking." Peter said waving a hand toward her. Derek growled again getting tired of Peter's games. "Why don't you just tell us instead of dancing in circles."

Peter just ignored him and continued looking at Lydia. Rest of the pack looked towards Lydia. She had her head bowed in thought half muttered words and sentences coming from her rapped moving lips. "Looked like... cover ears... jerkier then normal." Just to name off a few of the things they heard. But before anyone could ask Lydia what any of her mutterings meant. Her head shot up and stared daggers at Peter. A cold threat of pain if he even dared to lie to her.

"Answer me one question before I say anything else." Lydia said pointing a finger at Peter. He just moved his head to the side waiting for Lydia's question. Taking it as the sign to continue Lydia asked. "The person that was being turned be it bitten or born and not know they are one. Would they have the instinctual knowledge to find and know what they are even if it's on a subconscious level?" The pack looked on at the two in shock.

Peter cracked a smile at Lydia before pushing off the pole. "You know how the old saying goes don't you my litter forest sprite. Curiosity killed the cat." He said walking over to a train car. Lydia's eyes opened wide as all of the peaces she had collected fell into place. The rest of the pack was looking at her anticipation written on all they're faces. Before Lydia could say anything everyone heard an ear splitting scream.

All the wolves jerked they're heads up eyes flashing. "That was Stiles scream." Scott said a growl growing in his throat. Derek was the first to move running up the stairs. Followed closely be Scott and the rest of the pack. They all burst through the doors of the train depot and found Stiles bleeding on the ground a few feet from his jeep.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled running over to the boy.

0000000000000

John stared at the person in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the person standing in front of him was here. The last time John had seen this person was at his wife's funeral. "Anna?" John asked moving out from behind his desk. Anna nodded stepping further into the office. "Hello John." She said again.

Forgetting about the fallen files. John walked over to the woman and gave her a tight embrace. Anna gave a small smile hugging John back. "It's good to see you again John." Anna said pulling back from the Sheriff. John sniffed as he released Anna whipping at his tearing eyes.

"So what brings you to town?" John asked coughing to clear his throat. Moving back over to the fallen folders John said. "I wish you would have called if you were going to come down for a visit." Bending down to pick up the dropped folder. John stopped when Anna cleared her throat. "I'm not here on a visit my King. We have a problem."

Slowly John stood back up his whole form moving with a different demeanor. Anna stood straighter as John looked at her with cool authority. "What happened?" John asked with a dangerous tone. Anna stared straight into John's eyes when she spoke. "He's escaped." Shock and fear ran through John at Anna's words.

Taking a deep breath John calmed the rising fear that was building up inside him. Releasing the held breath and asked. "How?" Anna inhaled deeply before treading on with her explanation. "He over came the two guards that was placed outside his cell." John looked at Anna sharply and asked 'how?' once again.

Anna flinched at the sharp look from the Sheriff. "We think he had some help in his escape. My King." Worry passed over his stern features. "What do you mean he had some help? Are you saying the someone from our Pride helped THAT MONSTER ESCAPE." John said yelling towards the end.

Anna just shook her head no. "We think it was someone outside the pride." John narrowed his eyes at this. Before John could say anything Anna pressed on. "His food tray was laced with with a catnip gel on the underside of it. And when they took it to him they were a bit high on the smell. That he was able to take the keys to his cell from them. And then knock them out."

Stepping forward Anna looked John straight in the eyes. "John you know that now that hes out. Hes going to want what he believes is his. He knows that the Queen is dead and he can't take control of the pride other then taking the next inline as his mate." "Stiles." Anna nodded. John looked up at the clock on the wall. It had been twenty minutes since he had gotten off the phone with his son. Looking back at Anna. John said. "I had just gotten off the phone with him twenty minutes ago. I was going to meet him at the dinner to tell him about the changes his body is going through. And about his Mothers side of the-" The Sheriff was cut off by a sharp piercing pain going through his side.

Clutching at his side John looked back at Anna. His eyes flashing a deep emerald green. Anna moved over to stand next to him to offer aid. But John held up his hand halting Anna in her tracks. Moving over to a picture of his family on the wall. John took it down to reveal a safe behind it.

Punching in a code on the key pad of the safe. John opened it and took a small box out. Taking a deep breath John whispered. "I had hoped I'd never have had the need to to use this." Opening the small box John took out a small yellow vial with a needle. Steeling himself John stabbed the needle of the vial into his chest. And tried to contain the pained roar that want to burst from his throat.

As the pain faded John looked back at Anna. His eye was sporting the emerald green again. But this time his pupil was narrowed in to slits. Anna bowed her head to her King. John just nodded his head back her. Move out from behind his desk. John walked to the door saying. "We'll be faster if we run." Anna nodded and followed after her King.

0000000000000

I'M ALIVE!

Again I want to apologize for how late this chapter is. I know it's no excuse but real life has been kicking my ass. I'm going to try a get the next chapter faster then this. And I hope you all can forgive me for being so late with this one.

Now for those of you on how I'm going to work prides in this fic. Well look down.

Kings and Queens = Alphas

Hunters and huntresses = Betas

Nomads = Omegas

I hope that all works for y'all. Because I'm not changing it.

Tell next time.


	6. Prides Strike

So has anyone figured out what I'm turning Lydia into yet? I know that some guests have gotten it right with what I put in chapter four. And I want to say sorry to them cause I cant use them. I would really love to them. But I really need to be able to get in contact with you so I know how the character to act. So again I'm really sorry.

00000000000

Derek reached down to check on Stiles. When he saw that the boy had passed out. The rest of the pack crowded around them as they drew closer. Worry for Stiles etched on they're faces. Derek looked up at them as he picked Stiles up in his arms.

"Boyd. Erica. Isaac. Go and check if you can find any trace of the person who did this." Derek said. The three betas snapping attention at Derek's command. Running off in separate directions. Isaac looked back at Stiles fear coursing through him at Stiles slacken features. Before running fast to find the one that hurt his pack mate.

"Stiles." Scott Said coming close to him and Stiles. Derek slightly tighten his grip on Stiles now bloody t-shirt and hood. Giving a warning growl to the closing beta. Derek walked past him. Scott gave growl of his own before following. Worry and fear for his friend worming it's way down his spine.

The rest of the pack looked out at the places where the three betas ran off. Before heading inside with they're Alpha. When they made it back down inside of the train depot. Derek was putting down on one of the more comfortable couches. Scott hovering close by.

Pealing up the bloody shirts. Derek took a close look and the already closing wound. Scott gasped at the site. Turning slightly Derek motioned for Peter to come over to take a look at it. "That's not a bite from a wolf." Derek said when Peter was close enough to see. Peter just shook his head no.

Derek let out an angry huff and turned to look at Jackson. "Go git a clean rag and some water so we can clean the blood off." Jackson nodded before to the small bathroom. Allison stepped forward. "Why water? Shouldn't he be getting some alcohol to clean the wound with." "It wouldn't matter at this point. Stiles was already turning. Now it's just going a little faster." Peter said.

Jackson came back with a rag and a bottle of rubbing alcohol that Stile had put in there. Derek looked up at him an eyebrow raised. Jackson just shrugged his shoulder. Before looking at the bite mark on Stiles slide. It was thin and looked like it was made with needle like teeth.

Lydia came up behind her boyfriend and took a look at Stiles side. The wound had already healed to the point that the punctures were already sealing. "I didn't know that the bite healed that fast just after getting bitten." She said leaning in to get a closer look. "It doesn't." Derek growled. Wiping the damp rag over the drying blood on Stiles.

Peter coughed. "What Derek is trying to say is that. The bite doesn't normally heal this fast after being bitten. It normally take a few hours for the bite to even look like this." Scott just nodded in agreement. Remembering the time he was bitten. Lydia just kept looking at Peter inquisitively. Peter sighed. "You see Stiles was already turning in to something and now this bite is speeding up the process."

Derek growl got louder now dropping the rag. As he surged up to Peter grabbing him by his shirt collar. "You still haven't told us what hes changing into." Before Peter could even have a chance to talk. The sound of the depots door being pushed open. Alerted the pack that Isaac, Boyd, and Erica had come back from they're search.

Derek let go of Peter and moved to intersect his betas. As they came to the bottom of the stairs. They each had dejected looks on they're faces. Stepping forward Boyd spoke for them. "We didn't find anything. Who ever this guy is. He knows how to hind his tracks." Isaac and Erica nodded. Agreeing with what Boyd said.

Derek growled again. Moving to punch a dint into the side of a train car. everyone jumped at the sound of Derek's fist connecting with the metal. Erica catching site of the still drying blood on Stiles. She moved over to beside him and picked up the dropped rag to continue wiping off the red mess.

Derek turned back around to look at his pack. Seeing that Erica had taken his place at Stiles side. Let out a huffing breath threw his nose. Moving over back to Stiles. Derek was about to take the rag back and move Erica out of the way. When they heard the sound of the depot's door getting ripped off it's hinges.

"HALE!"

00000000000

John and Anna moved through the shadows ans allies as the loped across town. "John do you even know where Genim is." Anna asked behind him. John stopped and looked at her. "Just follow the pull Anna. Just follow the pull." He said before taking off again. Doubling his speed as he went.

Anna huffed running faster to catch up with her speeding king. It didn't take them long to reach the old train depot. Where Derek and his pack was held up at. Stopping dead in they're tracks. John tilted his head back and sniffed the air. "You smell that?" John asked. Moving over to a few feet from his son's jeep.

"It smells like blood." Anna said. Moving over to stand by John as he bent down to inspect a small red puddle. Running a finger through the puddle. John brought it back up to his nose to sniff. "Stiles." Was the only thing he said before bolting for the warehouse door and ripping it off it's hinges.

Throwing the now destroyed door to the side. John gave out a mighty roar in his fury. "HALE!" Before rushing down to find his son.

0000000000

Everyone down in the depot looked up at the sound of the roar and hurried foot steps coming they way. Derek quickly crouched down in a defensive stance ready to protect his pack. The humans moved over to stand by the couch grabbing some of the training weapons that Allison was teaching them to use.

The running foot step moved quickly trough the hall that lead down to the train storage. The door to the store room was promptly kicked in with such force it had bent the railing. In the door way stood the Sheriff and a woman they had never seen before.

They were shocked as the Sheriff jumped over the rail of the stairs. And make a smooth landing on the ground in front of them. Giving them all a menacing growl eyes glowing a deep emerald green. The Sheriff swept his gaze over the room looking for something. Or someone. Turning his eyes to the couch the Sheriff growled again as he caught site of his son lying there.

Derek crouched lower in front of Stiles ready to protect him. Even it meant from the boys own Father. The woman jumped down next to the Sheriff. Giving him a questioning glance. The Sheriff just nodded as the woman charged forward.

Derek growled now running to intersect the would be attacker. "DEREK NO!" Peter yelled. As his nephew charged the woman. Derek met the woman in the middle of the room. Swiping his claws out at her. The woman easily dodged his claws and made her way to the pack and Stiles.

Derek turned to follow her. When he was blindsided by the Sheriff charging at him. Derek swung back around to face the new threat. The Sheriff was menacing to look at. With sharp fangs and long lethal craws coming at Derek.

With a mighty roar Derek charged back at the Sheriff. The Sheriff answered back with a roar of his own. Waiting for Derek to attack him. The Alpha came at the Sheriff with such ferocity. He thought for sure that he would hit the old man. But the Sheriff just caught his clawed hands and flipped over him and in to a hard throw.

Derek hit the ground hard. Making a sickening crack as one of his ribs broke. Clutching at the broken rib. Derek couched a little hoping he didn't puncture his lung. Noting that he could breath fine. Derek looked over to see how his betas where doing.

It looks like the woman had made short work of the betas and was now breathing a ring of blue fire around the couch to keep the humans from getting closer. Derek forgot about the Sheriff as he watched the fire flicker around the couch and Stiles.

The Sheriff saw Derek's gaze go to the couch that held his son. And moved to block him from charging in to the ring of fire. Derek look up at the Sheriff eyes glowing a blood red. Not wanting to see someone else he cares about die in flames.

Giving a deafening roar Derek charged. But the Sheriff was ready for this and did a kicking back flip. Knocking Derek back a few feet. Spitting out the blood in his mouth Derek got back up and glared at the man in front of him.

The another mighty growl Derek charged the man again. Only to have him flip over Derek and have claws driven into his shoulders and back.

0000000000

Stiles let out a pained grown as he heard the sounds of angry and pain filled growls and roars. Blearily Stiles opened his eyes to see blue flames circled on the floor. Blinking a few times he saw his Dad fighting with Derek. And look like he's winning. "Dad?" he asked weekly. Hearing a soft intake of breath. Stiles turned to see a woman standing beside him.

"Aunt Annabelle?"

0000000000

Yes the Sheriff is a bamf.

Now I'm going to tell you what I think werecat fighting is going to be like in the verse. I think werecats fighting is more like acrobatics. Then compared to the werewolves more bruit force tactics. Sense they are more agile then wolves are. But if you want to compare it with a real martial art. Then Capoeira would have to be one of the closes one I could think of. Ether way I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


End file.
